My Name is
by Markipliteforever
Summary: When a girl is found in the Forrest by a couple of creatures, they learn about her past and who she really is. Her name is...


A/N: So I haven't written in a while (except college papers) so I apologize in advance for being rusty. Anyways I wrote this story for a good friend of mine. I hope you enjoy it dude.

—

Fear. What a concept. A four letter word that describes the emotion of being alert in the presence of danger. It both biological and chemical in our nature. My name you ask? My name is not important. What is important is that I run and don't stop. Run until the monster from underneath my bed tires and leaves me. Run. Run as fast as I can. My lungs are burning at the increased intake of oxygen that I'm taking in and my legs are beginning to grow sore, but if I stop, even for a fucking second, I will be dead. I continue to run until I reach a stream. I don't even think about how blistering cold the water is, I don't think about the fact I could get hypothermia, all I do is act. I jump into the water without a second thought.

The water feels like thousands of needles stabbing my skin; it's so cold. 'Hold your breath. Don't give into the pain.' I think to myself. I see "it's" silhouette above the surface of the icy water. Every portion of my body fucking hurts. I can hear within the water the muffled curses and swears the monster is spouting. I watch as "it" leaves. I cautiously swam to the surface and gasped for air quietly. My teeth chattered and my breath was visible to the cold February air. I got out of the water and dried myself to the best of my abilities. I can't go home. "It" will be there. I'm not risking my life for a warm bed.

I began walking the unknown territory. Teeth chattering like a cheap, plastic skeleton on Halloween, I ventured further. My fingers and toes beginning to grow numb, my skin ached, my nightgown I wore was drenched with freezing water and hanging heavily on my body. I needed to find shelter… but where in this Godforsaken forrest would I find a God damn cabin?! As cliché as it sound, I must have passed out because my world faded to black.

It wasn't long after I found myself in a new nightgown, laying within a warm bed. "Strange…" I mumbled. I climbed out of bed. It was time to investigate. Perhaps I've died and gone to heaven? Well it explains the soft beds and white nightgown I am now currently wearing. I could hear hurried and hushed talking, like there was a group of people talking. I peeked around the corner and saw a couple of creatures.

"She was near the brink of death." A figure with black hair and what looked to be a white mask on his face said.

A second figure in a white hoodie growled. His mouth had been cut into a permanent smile. He was rather creepy-looking. "And you brought her here?! What were you thinking?!"

"Can I at least harvest a kidney?" A blue masked wearing figure asked.

"Jack don't be fucking weird." The figure with the white mask grumped.

"Hey you brought her here Masky!" Growled the white hoodie clad figure.

"Should I have let her die then?!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Enough! Both of you!" A voice boomed.

Oh fuck. Yep, I am definitely dead; there's just no way around it. I peek my head out from behind the wall and one of them spotted me. I squeaked and jerked my head back behind the wall.

"Nice job idiot. Your loud ass woke her up. She needed that rest." The figure with the white mask hissed.

"Oh I am so sorry your majesty. I didn't know that in this house we had to walk on pins and needles. Oh wait, we don't, because we're all either fucking dead, killers, or monsters!" The other snapped.

"Silence. I've heard enough of this." The booming voice said, in a more annoyed tone. I could hear the imminent footsteps coming closer to where I was. "Excuse me miss," the voice said softly, "but may I ask what you were doing in the forrest, dripping wet and beginning the process of hypothermia?"

I looked up at the figure. A tall, slender creature was staring at me. His body was clad in a black suit with a red tie around his neck. This creature was unlike any I had seen. The creature had no face, just a white, expressionless look. "I-I was running…"

"From what? If I may ask."

"A monster." I replied softly.

"A monster you say? Well I suppose Masky did the right thing." The slender creature replied. "What is you name?"

"My name is…" I trailed off. What was my original name? I just remember being called Experiment 742. That must be my name! "Experiment 742."

"Experiment 742? That's not a name dear." The creature said, patting my head softly.

"B-But that is my name…" I said softly.

The figure looked at me with pity. "Oh dear me… Then you need a name." He said, softly helping me up.

"How about Poopsie?" The white hoodie creature said, smirking.

"That name is cursed within this household Jeff and you fucking know it!" The slender creature growled. "No, she needs more of a feminine name."

"What about Eliza?" The figure named Masky said.

"Eliza. It suits her." The slender figure smiled. "Let me introduce everyone. The guy in the white mask is Masky, the edgelord in the white hoodie looking at his phone is Jeff, the weirdo wearing the blue mask and asking about kidneys is Eyeless Jack, and there are two more people here. Kids! Please come here."

I watched as two kids round the corner. One was a little girl and the other was a boy. "Um why is he wearing a raincoat? And why is he missing an arm?" I asked cautiously. The boy looked happy, despite the circumstances of his missing arm and dried blood on his raincoat.

"Oh Georgie had his arm bitten off. The little girl is my daughter, S.E.N." The slender figure beamed. 

"How do you do?" S.E.N. smiled.

"And my name is Slenderman, but you can call me Slender." He said.

"Mr. Slenderman! Is this girl staying with us?" Georgie asked.

"I suppose so, at least until she feels safe."

I was touched. Was this kindness and caring? I had never experienced this emotion before. It felt nice. It was inviting, yet warm. "Thank you so much." I thanked him.

"You're very welcome. Dinner is on the stove if you are hungry." Slenderman said as he gently pushed the two children into the living room. I was starving so I made my way into the kitchen. There I saw a pot full of some kind of soup. It smells so good and it was beginning to make me drool. I grabbed an available bowl and poured some of the soup into the bowl. Once I got my portion, I grabbed a spoon and sat at the table. I began eating, savoring each bite I took. Once I finished, I washed my bowl and put it away. I walked back into the living room to join the others.

"Alright, now that you ate, tell us about yourself, Eliza. Who is the monster chasing you?" Slenderman asked me.

I stayed quiet for a moment. "I'd rather not talk about it…"

"What? Why the fuck not?" Jeff growled.

"Because it's not important!" I snapped. "Now leave me alone!" I watched as Jeff growled and began to get up. I got up and ran back towards the room I was in. I slammed the door and sat on the bed. I could hear Slender yelling at Jeff, swearing and maybe a slap across the face? I wasn't quite for sure. I didn't know when I had began crying, but I had tears falling from my cheeks. "I wish I never existed."

A few minutes later, I heard a small knock at the door. "C-Come in."

S.E.N. walked in and closing the door. "Hey, dad wanted me to come and check on you. You have to ignore Jeff. He's a huge jerk. He and dad always butt heads, so you have to ignore him."

"The monster is a scientist." I blurted out.

"I-I'm sorry… What?"

"I was taken as a child, experimented on my whole life. Last week, I escaped, but he followed me. I can't go back. I just can't." I sniffled.

S.E.N. hugged me tightly, which I quickly accepted by hugging her back. She gave me some clean clothes and Once S.E.N. left, I got dressed. I walked out to see Jeff wasn't anywhere to be seen, which I sighed in relief. I went to find Slenderman, finding him in his study. I told him everything, who I was, my background, and why my name was Experiment 742. 

"Well, you will never have to worry about them hurting you ever again. You are safe here." Slenderman said, patting my head softly. I watched him leave and I began thinking about how I actually felt happy.

For once, I actually felt safe. I will never have to worry about being hurt again. I finally have a family.


End file.
